


To Meet Again

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I gave myself a prompt again, Reader is a fallen angel, Swearing, and is now a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Prompt: You are a falling angel but kept all of your memories. As you see Cas for the first time after your fall you can't help yourself and hug him.





	To Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> My second drabble I'm posting here. I hope you will like it. Cross-posted on AO3. Feedback is always welcome and I'm still searching for a Beta-Reader!

**Title:** To Meet Again

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot/ Drabble:** Drabble

 

**Words:** 686

 

**Author:** Sille

 

* * *

Your motel room was a mess.

 

“I fucking hate demons,” you muttered to yourself as you cleaned blood from your knife. “Wish I could just smite them. It would be much cleaner and faster. But nooo I have to do an exorcism every damn time.”

 

You checked the pulse of the meat suit. But who were you kidding. Of course, the man was dead. You stabbed him in the stomach after all. It would have been a miracle had he survived. Another life lost. Another body you had to dispose of. “I hate this,” you muttered again as you stood up. You really did but you had no other choice. Who else was going to do the job? One more hunter was one more person to rid the world of these abominations. And with your knowledge from before your fall from heaven, you could not get involved. So you would have to continue doing this.

 

But first, you had to clean up your room. The demon was quite the fighter. The chairs were thrown around, the bed was on its side and broken glass was everywhere. “This will take hours to clean up.” you sighed and started to right the chairs.

 

Suddenly the door to the motel room banged open. You quickly turned around, knife in hand again and facing two men. One with a gun in his hand and the other one with a knife that looked familiar.

 

“Hands up!” shouted the smaller of the two as he pointed his gun at you.

 

“Dean.” said the other one and nodded to the body that was still on the floor. “I think that was our demon.”

 

Dean lowered his gun and looked at you. “You a hunter?”

 

“Yes, genius. What else would I be?” you answered as you put your knife away. “Certainly not a damsel in distress.”

 

Dean smirked. “Sassy. I like it.”

 

“Come on, man,” said Sam with an irritated tone in his voice. He took a step in your direction and held out his hand. “My name is Sam...”

 

“Winchester” you interrupted him. “I know. And the short one is your brother Dean.”

 

Sam seemed a bit surprised. “You know us?”

 

“Of course. As a hunter, you have to live under a rock to not know who you two are. You're famous in the hunter community. And only one pair of brothers has a demon-killing knife.” You pointed at the weapon still in Sam's hand.

 

Sam smiled a bit sheepish and put it away. “Sorry about that.”

 

In that moment you heard the flutter of wings and in the next moment, a man was standing next to Dean.

 

The sight of the man took your breath away. “Castiel,” you whispered. His gaze landed on you and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Y/N?” he asked.

 

Tears welled in your eyes. It has been a long time since you last saw him. You couldn't hold yourself back. You stepped up to him and hugged him tied. “Castiel,” you whispered again and pressed your face into his neck.

 

Cas hesitated for a second as if he couldn't decide what to do. But then he put his arms slowly around you and hugged you back.

 

“Y/N.” he murmured. “It's so good to see you again. It's been so long since your fall.”

 

“I know,” you said. “I'm glad that you remember me.”

 

“Of course. We were friends after all. But how can you remember me? You never saw me in this vessel. You shouldn't even have memories of your time as an angel.”

 

“I don't know how but somehow I was able to keep my memories. I'm still able to see your grace too. It's kind of crazy.”

 

“That is indeed odd.”

 

A loud cough interrupted you both. You turned to Dean and Sam who looked at you with a visible question mark above their heads.

 

“Cas. You wanna introduce us?” Dean asked as he folded his arms.

 

Castiel smiled and said “Of course. This is Y/N. An old friend if mine.”

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
